Curricular Lunes
This is a tribute made by Summer/Blissfully Mine. They belong to me as I have written them and came up with all the information for this tribute. You may use them for your games, but with my permission. Please do not use them without it, or if you see somebody else using or stealing this tribute or any other tributes of mine, please notify me immediately. If the image is already in use, also notify me ASAP. Thank you. Curricular Lunes' Information Name: '''Curricular Lunes '''Pronunciation: '''Cuhr-rick-yuh-lur Loo-nehss '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''1, 12, 14. '''Appearance: '''Curricular is quite an innocent-looking girl, due to her posture and her looks in general. It's also a rare sight in District 1, as everyone from said district usually has light blonde or dirty blonde hair along with a pair of blue or green eyes. Curricular, unlike the rest, has thick, voluminous black hair that falls down her back in glossy strands, stopping at around a little past chest length. Complimenting her appearance quite nicely, it's shiny coat sealed over each lock of hair stands out greatly from the rest of her. As for facial features, Curricular is fair-skinned, being a little more pale around her face. She has clean-swept eyebrows that hover over her light grey orbs, her pupils often dialating whenever she is greatly frightened or astonished by something in particular. Her face is clear of any freckles or scars whatsoever, as she wasn't really one to fight, nor did her parents or anyone related to her have freckles. Her lips are quite full but also very chapped as well, occasionally causing scabs to appear on them. As for the rest of Curricular's body, Curricular is quite tall, being 5'7, with slender legs and wide hips. She is, however, quite flat-chested, and her collarbone is clearly visible, but otherwise, she is fairly attractive. She is skinny, but not overly-thin. She weighs in at 129 pounds. '''Personality: Curricular is the definition of a sweetheart. Curricular, being kind, funny, and smart, earned her much praise from older relatives as well. Being born into quite a respectful and manner-filled family, Curricular grew up to be neat with anything she was held responsible for, and also being a very clean and organized girl. She's very sweet to anyone and everyone she meets, even though lots pay her back with disgust because they felt she was "fake". Personally being a good-natured girl, she felt confused most of the time for why she got bullied just because she wasn't like the snarky students in her classroom, but eventually shrugged the thought off, although it always remains hidden in her mind. She would never appear to be rude or mean at all, even if somebody were to be the same to her. Curricular is also very clever, as she spent time studying instead of going to Career Training Academy (exclude this if Curricular is not in a Career District). Even though some days she'd be forced to attend due to her absence in presence, she simply practiced in weaponry and gained skill with mainly two weapons. Nonetheless, because of studying and such, Curricular became very clever and gained knowledge on what her reactions should be in life-threatening and dangerous situations, furthermore allowing her to gain a few survival skills. Curricular also has quite a sense and liking of humor, causing her to gain friends easily with those who accept her sarcasm and cute riddles. She also has quite a talent in anything having to deal with vocals, as she sings beautifully, altough will only demonstrate if she's asked to do so by someone she trusts. Weapon(s): '''Curricular, unlike most people from her district, didn't train much with weapons, but did manage to adapt to a '''cleaver. '''Having a sufficient amount of knowledge with such a weapon, she felt the need that if she ever came upon the dreaded day that she'd be reaped, this would be her most primary weapon in the games. Her second weapon of choice would be a '''combat knife, '''as she realized the damage it could perform was incredible and based off of experience, could become very lethal and valuable. '''Backstory: '''Curricular was born into a very poor family in District (#), her parents having quite a complicated relationship. "Congratulations, Ms. Lunes." The nurse said, handing two newborn babies wrapped in stitched rose-pink blankets to their mother for discharge from the clinic. The mother smiled through her tears, before looking at both of the faces. Her father looked back. "Take one. We've talked about this." He said with a stern voice. Her smile quickly vanished. "Why can't we be the family like we used to-" "Rosaline," He hissed, looking at her. "Pick. Curricular or Curriculum." Swallowing, the mother wrapped her arms around the one in her left arm, the father scooping the other one up. "Who will this be?" "That'll be...that'll be Curricular Lunes." The father nodded, pulling at his coat. Her mother leaned over to plant a soft, wet kiss on the baby's forehead. "I love you, Curricular. I'm sorry it had to be like this." She whispered into her skin, her eyes darting up to her father. She went to kiss him as well but he backed away, shaking his head in disappointment before walking off, the baby still sound asleep in his arms. She looked down at Curriculum, forcing a weak smile. "And I love you, Curriculum. You'll see your sister one day. I promise." --------------------------- For the next 12 years, Curricular and Curriculum have lived their lives normally. None of them knew the truth, and their parents preferred to keep it that way, as their relationship was unstable. That was, until Curriculum had gotten a little stubborn and demanded answers after finding a family photo of her mother with another man in the bottom of a chest, this one to be her father. Curriculum, living on a completely different side of the district, with an extremely tight budget, was the first to know the truth. Their father couldn't bear to tell Curricular, her sister that lived with him alone for the past several years, being quite reluctant with such a topic. "Who is this?" She questioned softly, examining the face with wide eyes, picking up on every single speck of color on the photograph. "Oh, that was just a man I used to be with back in the old days," Her mother stated solemnly, folding clothes. The floorboards creaked as she walked over to the ironing board. "What happened?" Curriculum asked yet again, becoming fairly curious. "It was nothing. Just a usual break up. Nothing extremely serious." Her mother lied, not seeing the photo. "Then why are you in a wedding gown...and he's in a tuxedo?" Her mother quickly snapped her head in the direction of the photo. "Oh...right...well, you see, we got married...and then...things didn't work out." "Oh." Curriculum's shoulders dropped as she threw the photo back in the chest, hugging the dress that her mother had sewed for her close to her bosom. "I wish I had a sister," She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Her mother nodded. "I'm sure she would have loved to hang out with you and be with you," She answered gloomily. "I hope so...mother, why aren't you married? Why don't you have anyone who loves you?" The child asked, her eyes skimming over the newly developing wrinkles and crowsfeet that were already coming to the surface of her mother's face. "I don't know. Love is...difficult, sometimes." "Why?" Her mother gave a small half-smile, delicately cupping Curriculum's face in her cheeks. "Because it's life, darling. But that won't be the case for you. You have the face of an angel," She said, giving a warm grin. The child sighed. "I don't want to be an only child," She complained. "I wanna have a sibling - like all the other kids at my school! They have so many stories to tell about their brothers and sisters and when it comes down to me, all I can talk about are my dolls and stuffed animals and my imaginary friend." The mother just stared at her. "She's more of an imaginary sister, though," Curriculum said, causing her mom to set down the folded bundle of clothes, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her daughter. "Curriculum...look, I think it's time you should know," Her mother, Rosaline, said, looking at her. Curriculum bobbed her head excitedly. "Okay, what is it? I promise I won't tell." "You aren't an only child...dear, that man in the photo isn't some random man. He's your father. We just...aren't together anymore. And you aren't an only child, your sister is just...somewhere to be found, darling." Curriculum's jaw dropped. She couldn't even believe the fact that she had a sister, nor could she believe the fact that she had a father. "A-are they alive?" Her mother exhaled deeply. "I don't know. I hope they are. Your father was a brave and protective man..." "I want to meet them!" She jumped up, gathering her dark, short hair in a ponytail. "I wanna meet them, I wanna meet them, I wanna meet them!" "Curriculum-" "What's her name?" The mother folded her hands in her lap neatly. "Your sister's name is Curricular. She's your twin. Before you get hyped up, you have to know that there's no idea of where they are - at all. I don't know where your father would have gone with her to get away from me, I just...I need you to be calm, okay?" The child frowned, but sat back down on the bed, anyway. "Okay." She agreed, but deep inside, know that her life goal was to meet Curricular. Her long lost sister. ---- Curricular had already had her dress on paired with black school-girl heels as they clanked against the ground. Anticipation and bile rushed at the back of her throat, her heart thumping in her ears. Anxiety always struck her around this time of year. The time of Reaping Day, along with the day she was turning seventeen. Stiffly walking towards the crowd, she was taken by surprise as a hand yanked her arm and she let out a sharp yelp. Looking up, she saw her reflection. "U-Uh..." Curricular managed to stutter out, but Curriculum smiled hugely. "My sister...You're my twin!" Curricular was still believing she was in some sort of trance. "I-I don't have a sister-" "Curricular Lunes, sorry," The girl apologized, tucking a stray thin strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm Curriculum Lunes. Daughter of Rosaline Lunes." Curricular shook her head. "I...I don't have a mother...sorry...I live with my father-" "Don't you see it? We're twins! This isn't by fate; this is real. Curricular, you are my twin, and you have a mother who's doing well! I lived all of my life without a father and what a joy this'll be when they-" "Oh my gosh...I-I...I have a twin sister!" Curricular yelped happily, the girls swarming eachother into a tight embrace. "This is amazing!" "It is!" "What do we do?" "I-I guess we just...get the reapings over with, you know?" Curricular answered, picking at her bracelet and looking down at her shiny, polished shoes. "Wow, you look so much prettier in person, Curricular." "Thank you. So do y-" A pair of peacekeepers shoved the girls over to where they were supposed to get their fingers pricked. Doing as ordered, the girls both do so. "I can't believe we've never met before..." Curricular said under her breath, looking at the ground in front of her with wide eyes. "Me neither. But we did now. I hope our parents get along." "Yeah." The two went seperate ways, preparing for the whole Reaping ritual to begin. After the video plays and the escort finally is over with it, Curricular, being so caught up in her thoughts, didn't even realize when a female's name had been called out. "Do we have a Curriculum Lunes, anyone?" Curricular's heart clumped into her throat. She had literally just met her twin sister, and now her sister was being called up for the games. Speechless, adrenaline rushed through her veins as the same girl, pampered and all, urged herself away from the crowd as the girls looked at her with sorrow. Curricular began to walk in the direction as more Peacekeepers surrounded her. "N-No!" She screamed, fighting the Peacekeepers. "I volunteer!" The Peacekeepers releasing their grip, Curricular swallowed before nodding her head. "I volunteer as District (#)'s tribute...for the Annual Hunger Games," She managed to get out, not even thinking about the difference this decision would have made. '''Strengths: '''Curricular is, once again, very '''clever '''in situations where average people would fret in, many of them having to do with water. She can contain her composure very well, unlike many people she's known. Curricular is also very '''friendly '''and adept in '''plant identification. Weaknesses: '''Curricular is quite '''weak '''in general, and she is one to often get '''targeted '''by those who think higher of themselves because of Curricular's slight popularity. Curricular is also not very good with '''hand-to-hand combat. Fears: '''Curricular hates the dark, as well as being alone. She absolutely hates being secluded without someone in her precense. '''Charm: '''A ball-point pen with dark blue ink inside, that swishes around. '''Alliance: '''Anybody, excluding Careers. '''Reaped/Volunteered: Volunteered Category:District 1 Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Unfinished Category:Blissfully Mine's Tributes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes